Underworld 2
by Darkpixie132004
Summary: Starts up right after the movie. Selene and Michael meet new friends and new enemies. It's better than it sounds. First fic,please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Please be nice with reviews. No flames, please.

The rain poured down as Selene and Michael ran through the almost deserted city. There were Death Dealers trailing them, and they knew it. A hooded figure ran out of an old building and stopped in front of the pair.

"Come with me," the figure said, the voice obviously that of a woman.

"How do we know that we can trust you ?" Michael asked.

"You have no choice but to trust me," the woman said.

Selene glared at the woman.

"Who are you ?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," the woman said. Then, she pointed at the building that she had come out of. "Go in there."

"Why ?" Selene asked.

"It's safer than staying out here," the woman said.

Reluctantly, Michael headed towards the building, Selene following him closely. Before following Selene and Michael, the woman walked to the nearest manhole and threw the cover off, making as much noise as she possibly could. The Death Dealers, assuming that Michael and Selene had gone into the sewers, practically jumped into the manhole. They had fallen for her trick.

Once inside the building, Selene and Michael were led into a large room that was full of chairs.

"Please, have a seat," the woman said, indicating the chairs.

"I think I'll stand," Selene said.

"Deja vú," Michael murmured.

"What ?" the woman asked.

"I think I've been here before," Michael said, looking around.

"It comes as no surprise that you recognize this place," the woman said.

"What do you mean ?" Selene asked, suspicion apparent in her voice.

"He was sired by Lucian, so it only makes sense for him to remember this place," the woman said.

"What do you know about Lucian ?" Michael asked.

"I know that you wouldn't be here unless he was dead," the woman said. Then, with lightning speed, Selene pulled out one of her guns and pointed it at the woman.

"Lycan," Selene hissed. The woman put up her hands in surrender.

"I understand why you don't trust me, but I must insist that you lower you weapon."

"And exactly why should I ?" Selene asked, glaring at the woman.

"Because my daughter is asleep in the other room, and if she were to wake up and walk in on this, it would probably scare her out of her wits."

Much to Michael's surprise, Selene put her gun away.

"So, who are you ?" Selene asked. The woman threw her hood back to reveal that she had long, light brown hair, and cold, gray eyes.

"I am Khalid. And you are....?"

"Oh, um, I'm Michael," he said, stepping foward and shaking Khalid's hand.

"And your name, Death Dealer ?" Khalid asked.

"Selene."

"Might I inquire as to why you're running from your own kind, Selene ?"

"It's a long story," Selene said.

"Well, we have nothing but time."

Michael and Selene proceeded to explain their situation, both of them conviently "forgetting" to mention their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

"Wow," Khalid said when the two had finished. "You two have been through more than I realized."

"So, what's your story ?" Michael asked.

"What do you want to know ?" Khalid asked.

"How old are you ?" Michael asked.

"How old am I, or how was I when I was turned ?" Khalid asked.

"How old were you when you were turned ?" Michael asked.

"I was 22," Khalid said.

"Why aren't you with the other Lycans ?" Selene asked.

"I have my reasons," Khalid answered.

"How well did you know Lucian ?" Michael asked.

"He was practically my father," Khalid said.

"How did you become a Lycan ?" Michael asked.

"I witnessed a battle between a group of Lycans and a couple of Vampires. Raze would've killed me if Lucian hadn't stopped him," Khalid said. "I asked Lucian to tell me how the war started, and after he did, I asked him to turn me."

"You survived a bite ?" Selene asked.

"Apparently," Khalid said.

"So, how old are you ?" Michael asked.

"I stopped counting, but Cadent probably knows," Khalid said.

"Cadent ?" Michael asked.

"Cadent Andreas. He's a Lycan, and if I know him, he's currently playing temporary Alpha."

"Why temporary ?" Michael asked.

"Anyone ever told you that you ask alot of questions ?" Khalid asked.

"Sorry," Michael murmured.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to it," Khalid said. The three sat in silence for a little while, and Selene had been just about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Open up," a man's voice called from the other side of the door. Khalid grabbed her gun, stood up, and walked over to the door.

"Who is it ?" she asked, putting her gun to the door.

"Pierce."

"Password ?" Khalid asked, putting on hand on the doorknob.

"Uh, New....England....Clam....Chowder ?" Pierce said, stating it as more of a question than anything else.

"Wrong answer," Khalid said, pulling the hammer back on her gun.

A new voice sounded. "Khalid, open up."

"Who is it ?"

"Taylor."

"Password ?" Khalid asked.

"Viktor must pay. Ordoghaz will fall," Taylor answered.

"That isn't my password," Khalid said.

"But it's Lucian's," Taylor said.

"Lucian is dead," Khalid said.

"But you agreed to always honor it." Khalid growled as she threw open the door, pointing her gun at Taylor.

"What do you want ?"

"We're under direct orders from Cadent to bring you back to the den," Taylor said, his eyes crossing as he looked down the barrel of Khalid's gun.

"Really ?" Khalid asked. Taylor nodded.

"He was very...insistent on it."

"Really ?" Khalid asked. Pierce stepped foward, and sniffed the air around Khalid's door.

"Do you have a Vampire in there ?" Pierce asked.

"Is it any of your business ?" Khalid snapped.

"Yes, actually," Pierce said. "If you've caught a Vampire, you are required to share it with us."

"I'm not _required_ to do anything," Khalid said. "I've been pretty much on my own for the last 5 years, which means that I am no longer considered a member of the pack."

" I don't care," Pierce said, pushing his way into Khalid's home. "You've got a Vampire, and I want-" Pierce stopped dead in his tracks as he found himself face-to-face with a very angry Michael. Khalid stepped into the house and stood between Michael and Pierce, facing Pierce.

"Go away," Khalid said. Pierce looked over both Khalid's and Michael's shoulders to see Selene.

"You do have a Vampire," Pierce said. Khalid raised her gun to Pierce's forehead.

"Leave. Now."

"Or what ?" Pierce said.

"I'll shoot you," Khalid said.

"All you got in that gun are U.V. bullets," Pierce said.

"How do you know ?" Khalid asked.

"Why would a Lycan need silver bullets ?" Pierce asked.

"To deal with your sorry ass," Khalid snapped, lowering her weapon.

"What'd I do ?" Pierce asked.

"You showed up," Khalid said. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"We already told you," Taylor said. "Cadent wants you."

"For what ?" Khalid asked.

"I don't know," Taylor said. "He doesn't tell me anything."

"Tell him that I can't come back," Khalid said. "He knows why."

"I'm not telling him a damn thing unless you share that Vampire," Pierce said.

"She's not food," Khalid said.

"Well, then, what is she ?" Pierce asked.

"She is none of your concern," Khalid said.

"I think she is," Pierce said. Michael growled at Pierce over Khalid's shoulder. Khalid turned to face Michael.

"Don't growl at him," she said. "It only encourages him."

"Are you coming with us or not ?" Taylor asked.

"That depends," Khalid said.

"On what ?" Taylor asked.

"Well, first of all, is HE dead yet ?" Khalid asked. Michael and Selene looked at each other in confusion as Taylor answered.

"Not to my knowledge."

Khalid nodded.

"Second of all, what are we going to do about Michael ?" she asked.

"What do you mean ?" Taylor asked.

"Lucian got his wish," Khalid said. "He managed to create a Hybrid. Michael just so happens to be that Hybrid."

"We'll take him with us," Taylor said. "He'll become our new Alpha."

"Assuming that he wants that," Khalid said, looking at Michael.

"I don't know much about Lycans," Michael said. "How the hell am I supposed to lead them ?"

"How about this ?" Pierce said. "You come and spend some time with us, and then you can decide whether or not to be our Alpha."

"Can Selene come ?" Michael asked.

"Who's Selene ?" Pierce asked.

"Her," Michael said, pointing over his shoulder at Selene.

"The Vampire ?!" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Michael said.

"Can't we just-" Pierce was cut off in mid sentence by Khalid.

"She can come, Michael."

"Into a den full of Lycans ?" Selene asked. "That would be suicide."

"No, it wouldn't," Khalid said. "All I have to do is order the Lycans to keep their damned hands to theirselves. Trust me, they'll comply."

"I'm still carrying my guns, though," Selene said.

"I don't have a problem with that," Khalid said.

Taylor groaned.

"Anything else, Khalid ?"

"Yes, actually. How do you plan on getting to the den safely with a 5-year-old ?" she asked.

"Fuck !" Taylor said. "I forgot about her."

"Well, I can't go without my daughter," Khalid said.

"I got it," Taylor said. "We'll go during the day."

"Can't," Khalid said. "Selene can't go in the sunlight."

"If we leave now, we can get there before sunrise," Taylor said, obviously displeased about being in Selene's company.

"Is that okay with you two ?" Khalid asked. Michael and Selene nodded.

"Get your stuff, Khalid," Taylor said. Khalid walked toward a large hallway. As she passed Michael, she handed him her gun.

"If they move, shoot them."

Thanks to all of my reviewers (all two of you). :) New chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

* * *

Michel listened as Khalid knocked gently on a door.

"Eli," she whispered.

"I know," a little girl's voice said. "I'm getting my stuff."

"Okay," Khalid said, before walking down the hall and into another room. It was then that Michael turned his attention back to the conversation that Taylor and Pierce were having.

"Khalid's lost her damn mind," Pierce said. "Thanks to her, we now have to keep tabs on a Hybrid, a Blood, and a kid."

"We were going to have to get Michael eventually," Taylor said. "There is no possible way Cadent can keep the others in check for very long."

"Too bad Raze died," Pierce said, quietly. "He would've made a much better Alpha than Cadent."

"Speaking of Raze, how do we tell Khalid about him and Lucian ?" Taylor asked.

"If all goes well, it'll be Cadent that tells her," Pierce said. "She's not as likely to rip his head off."

"Actually," Selene said, "Khalid already knows about Lucian."

"No one asked you, you filthy Blood," Pierce snapped.

"Dog," Selene said.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

"Pierce, shut up," Khalid said, as she walked back into the room. She was carrying two big black duffle-bags, and was being followed closely by a five-year-old girl with medium brown hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"So, that's your little ankle-biter," Pierce said.

"Her name is Eli," Khalid said.

"Short for something ?" Michael asked.

"Elizabeth," Khalid said.

"Qui ils est ?" Eli asked, looking up at Khalid.

"Cela est Michael, et Selene, et ces deux idiots sont là-bas Taylor et Transpercent," Khalid said. Eli giggled as Pierce glared at Khalid.

"What did you just say about me ?" he asked.

"Who said I was talking about you ?" Khalid asked.

"Transpercent is French for Pierce," he said. "I'm not stupid."

"Aurait pu me tromper," Eli muttered. Khalid laughed.

"Be nice, Eli," she said, grinning.

"What's she just say about me ?" Pierce asked.

"Nothing," Khalid said.

"Look," Taylor said, "I hate to interrupt, but we have to go. Now."

"Alright," Khalid said. "Everybody out."

* * *

The group walked down the street in silence. The rain had stopped, but it was obvious that it could start up again at any time.

"So," Khalid spoke up "why would Cadent send you two to get me, when Raze could've just as easily done it by himself ?" Pierce and Taylor shot each other nervous glances. They hadn't expected Khalid to ask them about Raze.

"Well, he, uh...." Pierce struggled to come up with a convincing excuse.

"He was killed," Taylor said. He didn't see any point in beating around the bush.

"When ?" Khalid asked, her voice taking on a harsh tone.

"Earlier tonight," Taylor said.

"HE did it, didn't he ?" Khalid asked.

"I wasn't there," Taylor said.

"Why the-" Khalid stopped in mid-sentence as the group found themselves right in front of about 20 Death Dealers.

"Oh, shit," Pierce murmured. Michael changed, and Pierce, Taylor, and Khalid were about to follow suit when two Hybrids appeared out of nowhere and stepped defensivly in front of the group. One of the Hybrids was a good foot-and-a-half taller than Michael, and his skin was such a dark blue that it was almost black. The other was Michael's height, and was about the same color.

"Sie soll dies nicht sehen, Khalid," the taller one said over his shoulder. Khalid was slightly shocked, but nonetheless, she grabbed Eli's shoulders and turned her around so that her back was to the Death Dealers. She covered Eli's ears as the two Hybrids attacked the Death Dealers, ripping them limb-from-limb. After all of the Death Dealers had been "dealt with", the two Hybrids turned to face the group. Eli smiled as she ran to the shorter Hybrid.

"Grandpa !" she yelled. Lucian smiled and picked Eli up, spinning her around.

"Are you behaving ?" he asked.

"Yes," Eli said in her most innocent voice. Lucian looked at Khalid.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," he said.

"What do you expect ?" Khalid asked. "Last I'd heard, you were dead."

Lucian shook his head.

"As you can plainly see, I am most definitly NOT dead." Lucian then looked at the rest of the group.

"Michael, Selene," he said, changing back into his human form.

"Lucian," they said.

"How are you possibly still alive ?" Pierce asked.

"I'll explain later," Lucian said. It was then that Lucian noticed that Khalid was staring rather intently at the other Hybrid.

"What's the matter, Khalid ?" the Hybrid asked. "Don't recognize me ?"

A look of realization passed over Khalid's face.

"Raze."

* * *

**Synch14: **I hate to disappoint you, but no. Taylor isn't Eli's father, but after you mentioned it, I realized that it sorta sounds like it. Just to warn you, though, you may hate me after you find out who her father actually is. Thanks for the review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

* * *

Eli twisted in Lucian's arms to face Raze.

"Hi, Daddy," she said, grinning broadly.

"Hey, little one," Raze repiled, winking. Khalid rolled her eyes.

"I've about had enough of that little joke," she said.

"Sorry," Eli and Raze said.

"Don't do it again," Khalid said.

"Alright," Eli murmered.

"Good," Khalid said. "Now, I suggest we get to the den before anyone else comes along."

"I agree," Lucian said. "I feel much safer there."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Raze, who was leading the group, came to a sudden stop, causing Michael, Taylor, and Pierce to run into each other.

"Why are we stopping? " Michael asked.

"Beacause," Raze said, lifting the top off of a manhole cover,"we're going down there."

"Into the sewer ?" Michael asked.

"Yep," Pierce said.

"Oh, joy," Michael said, sarcastically. One by one, the group jumped down into the manhole, ending with Raze, who had Eli on his back. After Raze put Eli down, the group started off again.

"Well," Khalid said,"anyone have any questions, comments, or observations "

"Yeah," Michael said. "I've got questions."

"Ask away," Khalid said. "Between Lucian, Raze, and I, we should be able to answer them."

"Is she a Lycan ?" Michael asked, nodding towards Eli.

"Yes," Khalid said.

"She doesn't smell like one."

"Well, you have to remember that she's only been around five other Lycans in her entire life," Khalid said.

"Can she change ?"

"Not yet," Khalid said.

"Who's he ?" Michael asked, indicating the man standing in front of the door that they'd just stopped in front of. The man had black hair and red eyes, and was just a little taller than Michael.

"What the hell ?" the man said with an American accent. "A Vampire, a Hybrid, two guys who are supposed to be dead, a chick that I haven't seen in five years, and a midget. What's wrong with this picture ?"

"Good to see you too, Mace," Khalid said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get in there."

"Everyone can go in there, except her" Mace said, nodding towards Selene.

"If I go in, she goes in," Michael said.

"Well, then, neither of you go in," Mace said.

"Mace, move," Raze said.

"Or what " Mace said.

CLICK

Mace suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of not one, not two, but THREE guns:One held by Khalid, one by Selene, and the other by Michael.

"Okay, okay, she can go in," Mace said. "You don't have to splatter my brains everywhere, but if you feel that you need to, go right ahead."

The guns were put away, and everyone filed into the den. As Eli walked past Mace, she glared at him.

"I am NOT a midget," she said, angrily.

"Well, excuse me," Mace said, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Everyone looked up as the group walked through the main room. A few of the Lycans looked angry, but most just looked shocked.

"Why is everyone staring at us ?" Michael asked through clenched teeth.

"They've never seen a Hybrid before," Khalid said.

"They know ?" Michael asked.

"They can smell it," Khalid said.

"Which means that they've also figured out that I'm a Vampire," Selene muttered.

"Probably so," Khalid said, stopping in front of another door. She tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Open the damn door," Khalid said, banging on the door. A man with red hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Khalid, good to see you," he said. "I was starting to worry that you'd killed Taylor and Pierce."

"Cadent, we need to talk," Khalid said.

"About what ?" Cadent asked.

"Them," Khalid said, moving so that Cadent could see Michael, Selene, Lucian and Raze. Cadent's jaw hit the ground.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I kept getting sidetracked. I'm also sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers. Just wish there were more of you :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:I've been having trouble with the formatting, so I apologize if this is a little screwed up.

* * *

"What's the matter, Cadent ?" Lucian asked. "Surprised to see us ?"

"Uh, hi," Cadent said, backing away from Lucian and Raze.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Raze said.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," Cadent said.

"Maybe this will help," Lucian said as he and Raze changed into their Hybrid forms.

"I still have no clue what you mean," Cadent said. Khalid grabbed Cadent's shirt and pushed him back into his room, the rest of the group following her.

"Close the door," Khalid said, over her shoulder. Raze kicked the door shut, and then leaned against the wall

"Please, don't kill me," Cadent begged.

"Answer my questions correctly, and I might not have to," Khalid said.

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me," Cadent said.

"Question 1: Did you know ?" Khalid asked.

"Know what ?" Cadent asked. Khalid slammed Cadent into the wall before repeating herself.

"Did you know ?"

"Yes," Cadent said.

"Did he know what ?" Michael asked. Ignoring him, Khalid continued.

"Question 2: Why didn't you tell us ?"

"I didn't see the need to," Cadent said.

"This entire time, Raze and Lucian could've become Hybrids, and you didn't tell us," Khalid said.

"I didn't even know if it would work," Cadent said.

"If what would work ?" Michael asked. Again, Khalid ignored him.

"Question 3: Would you have ever told us ?"

"No," Cadent said.

"For God's sakes, what are you guys talking about ?" Michael asked.

"This little red-headed sewer rat is a descendent of Corvinus," Khalid said.

"There's more than one ?" Michael asked.

"One human, that's you, one Lycan, that's Cadent, and one Vampire," Khalid said.

"Who's the Vampire ?" Michael asked.

"Markus," Selene said.

"Markus the Elder ?" Cadent asked.

"The one and only," Selene asked.

"Great," Khalid said, letting go of Cadent. "That's just fucking great."

"What ?" Michael asked.

"If Markus were to become a Hybrid, and then figure out how to make others become Hybrids, we'd all pretty much be screwed," Khalid said.

"Not necessarily," Cadent said. "We've got four Hybrids, five if someone turns me."

"Wait," Selene said. "Four Hybrids "

"He meant three," Khalid said. "He can't count."

"I can too," Cadent said. "There's Michael, Lucian, Raze, and-"

"No "and",Cadent," Khalid said, glaring at Cadent.

"Oh," Cadent said,"you didn't-"

"No," Khalid said,"and I'd prefer it if you didn't either."

"How did Raze and Lucian become Hybrids ?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"Raze and Lucian both suffered from major blood loss, and Cadent played blood donor," Khalid said. "I don't know anything past that."

"We haven't even figured out what really happened," Lucian said. "I just remember getting shot repeatedly by Kraven."

"Kraven," Khalid said, coldly. "I figured as much."

"You know Kraven ?" Selene asked.

"I'd rather not go into that right now," Khalid said.

"Hé, maman," Eli said, suddenly,"quelqu'un à la porte."

"Qui ?" Khalid asked.

"Lacrymogène," Eli said. Khalid smiled.

"Ecouter aux portes n'est pas poli. L'enseigner une leçon."

Eli didn't need to be told twice. With lightning speed, Eli pulled out a really, REALLY small .25 mm gun, and threw the door open. She pointed the gun at Mace, and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing ?" Eli asked.

"I was waiting for all of you to finish your conversation," Mace said.

"Oh, I'm so sure," Eli said, sarcastically.

"Hey, Khalid, call her off," Mace said. "Midgets scare me, you know that."

Eli growled at Mace as her eyes turned black.

"I am NOT a midget."

"Whoa," Mace said. "Scary eyes."

Eli closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, they were normal again.

"Alright, Eli," Khalid said. "I think he's learned his lesson."

"Fine," Eli said, putting away her gun. "You should've let me shoot him, though."

"I know" Khalid said. "Now, Mace, did you have something to say ?"

"Oh, yeah," Mace said. "You're not going to believe who just showed up."

* * *

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Still waiting for more. ;) And to a certain someone who is dying to find out about Eli's father, the next chapter may just have what you want. Keep the reviews coming. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I will update again soon. By the way, if you need to translate the French or German in this story, go to That's the site I use. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:I am SO sorry ! I meant to update sooner, I just got sidetracked repeatedly. I will do my best to have the next chapter up in a few days.

* * *

"Who ?" Khalid asked.

"Kraven," Mace said. Khalid's left eye twitched as she let out a very angry growl.

"What ?"

"Kraven is here, and he's not alone," Mace said.

"Who'd he bring with him ?" Lucian asked.

"It's a guy and a girl," Mace said. "I think they're twins."

"I'll handle it," Raze said. "Kraven and I need to have a little...chat anyways."

"No," Khalid said. "I'll deal with Kraven. He's apparently expecting a fight, otherwise, he'd never have brought Ryan and Rhian."

"Ryan and Rhian ?" Selene asked. "You know them, too ?"

"Look, it's a long story," Khalid said. Just then, a yell from the front door got everyone's attention.

"KHALID, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW !"

"Kraven always was impatient," Khalid muttered heading to the door, followed closely by Lucian, Raze, and Eli.

"This I gotta' see," Mace said as he, Michael, and Selene followed the rest of the group.

* * *

Khalid stepped out into the main sewer pipe to find Kraven standing in the middle of it. Standing behind Kraven were two Vampires, one man, one woman. Both had light brown hair, and gray eyes, and were obviously twins.

"What do you want, Kraven ?" Khalid asked.

"Markus wants to see you," Kraven said. "He wants to discuss a truce."

"Uh-huh," Khalid said, completely unconvinced. "And what does that have to do with me ?"

"Well, you're in charge now, aren't you ?"

"No," Khalid said, moving so that Kraven could see Lucian and Raze. "Lucian's still in charge."

Kraven's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"How is this possible ?" Kraven asked. "I saw Lucian dead. I killed him myself."

"Apparently, you aren't very good at killing," Khalid said

"What makes you say that ?" Kraven asked.

"You couldn't kill me, you couldn't kill Lucian, and let's not forget about what happened at the baby shower," Khalid said.

"Oh, I remember that very well," Kraven said, smirking. "You begged, and you pleaded. It was pathetic, but fun to watch, nonetheless."

"You bastard," Raze snarled.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, dog," Kraven said. "Ryan and Rhian are just itching for an excuse to kill you."

"Cease fire, you two," Khalid said. "Kraven, tell Markus to shove it. Raze, take Eli inside."

As Raze turned to herd everyone back inside, Kraven caught a glimpse of Eli.

"Wait," Kraven said. Everyone froze and turned to face Kraven. Khalid, noticing that Kraven was staring at Eli, spoke up.

"You look a little surprised, Kraven."

"Is that...?" Kraven asked.

"Yep," Khalid said. "So, you still think she's Raze's ?"

"Uh..."

"Well ?" Khalid asked, impatiently. "Do you ?"

"I was wrong," Kraven muttered.

"What was that ?"Khalid asked.

"I was wrong," Kraven said, louder.

"About what ?" Khalid asked.

"You know what," Kraven said.

"I want you to say it," Khalid said.

"I said I was wrong. What more do you want ?"

" I want you to apologize to me, to Eli, and to all of the people who've had to suffer because of what you did," Khalid said.

"You'll get no apologies," Kraven said. "I'm not sorry for what I did, I just wish that I hadn't had such bad aim."

"You WILL apologize," Khalid said.

"Or what ?" Kraven asked. "You'll kill me ?"

"No," Khalid said. "Your daughter will."

Ryan and Rhian both had looks of pure shock on their faces, but Kraven simply snorted.

"I said I wrong about her being Raze's, I never said she was mine."

"You know she is," Khalid said.

"Khalid, I doubt if you even know who her father is," Kraven said.

Raze tried to lunge at Kraven, but was restrained by Lucian.

"Don't," Lucian muttered.

"Kraven," Rhian said, "we should go."

"Why ?" Kraven asked.

"Because I think Raze wants to kill you," Rhian said.

"Let him," Kraven said. "The entire coven will show up, and completely destroy the Lycans."

"I can make it look like an accident," Raze growled.

"Kraven, seriously, let's get out of here before the sun comes up," Ryan said.

"We've got time," Kraven said. "Besides, I think that you and Rhian could use some time to catch up with Khalid."

"Kraven, you said what you needed to say, so leave," Khalid said.

"Fine," Kraven said, walking away.

Khalid glared at Ryan and Rhian, who hadn't followed Kraven.

"Leave. Now."

"We're going, we're going," Ryan said as he and Rhian walked away.

"Why haven't you let me kill them yet ?" Raze asked after Kraven, Ryan, and Rhian had disappeared from view.

"Because they have power, and killing them could be problematic," Khalid said. She then turned to the door that Mace, Michael, and Selene were hiding behind.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come out," she said. The door opened, and the three eavesdroppers looked at Khalid questioningly.

"What was that all about ?" Mace asked.

"I'll explain after we all get something to eat," Khalid said. "Michael's stomach is growling so loudly that humans can probably even hear it."

"Sorry," Michael muttered, embarrassed.

"It's alright," Khalid said, heading back into the den. "Just follow me, and we'll get that taken care of."

**

* * *

**

**Synch14:** You've figured it out, right ? If not, the next chapter will tell all. Hope you still like the story.

**Xardion:** I am SO sorry about the similarities ! I didn't even realize it until you said it. I swear that that I didn't copy you. You're not pissed at me, are you ?

Too all my reviewers that I didn't name, I'm sorry. I couldn't remember who reviewed recently. I'll try to name everyone next chapter. Keep reading, please. It'll get alot more interesting, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:OMG ! I am so sorry ! I completely forgot to update. It'll never happen again, I swear. This chapter is short, I know, but it'll get a whole lot better. Trust me. Cookies to anyone who is still reading :)

* * *

Khalid walked into Cadent's room, and over to where she had tossed her bags down. She opened one of the bags and began going through it. After a few moments, she pulled out a bag of blood, and tossed it to Selene.

"Here," she said. "You're probably just as hungry as Michael."

"Why do you have blood ?" Mace asked as Khalid continued going through the bag.

"Well, Selene showed up, and I figured that she'd need it," Khalid said, pulling out another bag of blood, and partially frozen steak. "Which one do you want, Michael ?"

"Uh...the steak," Michael said.

"Here," Khalid said, tossing the steak to Michael. Michael caught it and ripped into it, eating it in three bites.

"Make with the explanations, Khalid," Mace said.

"Yes," Selene said, wiping blood off of her face, and tossing away the now empty bag. "You did promise."

Khalid sighed.

"Where do I start ?"

"The Kraven thing would be nice," Mace said.

"Kraven is Eli's...father," Khalid said.

"WHAT ?" Mace, Selene, and Michael all said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know," Khalid said. "What was I thinking, right ?"

"But I thought...You...Kraven ?" Mace stammered.

"You thought what ?" Khalid asked.

"Well, I...Nevermind," Mace said.

"Fine. Any other questions?" Khalid asked.

"So, Eli is a Hybrid ?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Khalid said.

"If you already had a Hybrid, why'd you need me ?" Michael asked.

"Take that up with Lucian, not me," Khalid said.

"How do you know Ryan and Rhian ?" Selene asked.

"I'm their younger sister," Khalid muttered.

"WHAT ?"

"You heard me," Khalid said.

"Is that even possible ?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Khalid said.

"How ?"

"I was bitten by Lucian, and they were bitten by Amelia."

"Oh," Michael said. Suddenly, Selene yawned, getting everyone's attention.

"Well," Khalid said, glancing at her watch, "it's almost six, so if you want to get some sleep, go right ahead. You can take Cadent's room."

"I don't know," Selene said. "At least 95 of these Lycans want to kill me."

"You can lock the door," Khalid said. "Besides, I don't think that they're stupid enough to attack you."

"Go ahead, Selene," Michael said. "If someone wanted to attack you, they'd have to get past me first."

The smallest flicker of a smile crossed Selene's face before she nodded.

"Alright," she said.

"Well, clear out, guys," Khalid said. Everyone walked out, Selene shutting and locking the door behind them. Mace pulled a red CD out of his pocket.

"I think that now would be the perfect time to introduce all of you to some good American music."

* * *

Erika knocked on a wooden door.

"You're late," Rhian called.

"I know," Erika said, opening the door and walking in.

"Why ?" Rhian asked.

"Markus is awake," Erika said.

"WHAT !"

"And he's a Hybrid."

"WHAT !"

"Somehow, Lycan blood got into Markus's coffin, and now he's a Hybrid," Erika said.

"Oh, fuck," Rhian said. "This is NOT good."

"How is it not good ?" Erika asked.

"How are we to know where his loyalties lie ?" Rhian asked.

"Good point," Erika said.

"Is that why Kraven wanted us to dress nice ?" Rhian asked.

"Yes," Erika said. "So, what are you wearing ?"

"I have absolutely no clue," Rhian said. "I was thinking about wearing my Death Dealer outfit, though."

"Don't you dare," Erika said. "You'll never impress any man dressed like that."

"It worked for Selene," Rhian said.

"It wasn't her clothes," Erika said. "It was her attitude."

"Oh."

"Well, come on," Erika said. "I'll find you the perfect dress."

"Fine," Rhian sighed.

"Just wait until you see Markus," Erika said, pulling Rhian into a large walk-in closet. "He's really cute."

"Erika !"

**

* * *

**

**Synch14:** Right you are. She is a Hybrid. Are you mad about the Kraven thing ?

**Chica De Ojos Cafe:** Glad you like the story. Doesn't your name mean "Girl with brown eyes"?

**RiddicksBabyGirl:** Thanks. There will be lots of twists, just wait. Love your name. As Homer Simpson Vin Diesel. drools


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy lately.

* * *

Lucian and Raze looked at Mace, both absolutely appalled. 

"And what is that called again ?" Lucian asked.

"Country Grammar," Mace said.

"Who sings it ?" Raze asked.

"Nelly," Mace said.

"That was one of the most obscene things that I have ever heard," Lucian said.

"I have worse," Mace said.

"Less obscenities," Khalid said. "Eli _is_ still here, you know."

"How about Candy Shop ?" Mace asked.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Lucian said. Mace smiled and hit play on his CD player. When the song finished, Raze and Eli looked disgusted, Khalid and Michael were laughing, and Lucian looked completely confused.

"Nympho ? Lick the lollipop ?" Lucian asked. "I'm lost."

"I'll leave this one to you, Raze," Khalid said, standing up and starting to walk off.

"Oh, no you don't," Raze said, wrapping his arm around Khalid's waist and pulling her back. "He's _your_ father."

"Prick," Khalid muttered.

"Only to you," Raze replied.

"Is anyone going to explaine this to me ?" Lucian asked.

"Nympho refers to nymphomania, the obsession and/or addiction to sex," Khalid said.

"Oh, my God," Lucian said.

"And, when he says lick the lollipop," Khalid said, starting to laugh,"he isn't talking about candy."

"God, that's disgusting," Lucian said. "That's what young people are listening to these days ?"

"Yep," Mace said. Everyone looked at Michael as he grabbed a chair and pulled up beside the door to Cadent's room.

"What ?" he asked, realizing he was being watched.

"You're guarding her," Raze said.

"So ? Lycans _were_ the daylight guardians of the Vampires, right ?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but that's not why you're doing it," Mace said.

"Why am I doing it, then ?"

"Because she's your intended mate," Mace said.

"Excuse me ?" Michael said.

"A male Lycan will always, _always_ guard his intended mate, even if he hasn't realized that he has chosen her," Mace said.

"He's right, you know," Lucian said.

"So, I've subconsciously chosen Selene as my mate ?" Michael asked.

"Yep," Mace said.

"I really don't like how that works," Michael said

"You will," Lucian said. "Trust me."

"Hey, Khalid," Mace said, suddenly.

"What ?"

"M-4 incident," Mace said.

"Shut up," Khalid said. Just then, everyone heard a beeping sound.

"Sorry," Mace said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. "Text message."

"From...?" Raze asked.

"Damon. He's on his way to Ordoghaz, and he wants to know if his mission is still the same."

"Tell him that he needs to get clothes for Selene," Khalid said. "I doubt if she'd like any of my stuff."

"He'll do it," Mace said, putting away the phone.

"Well, I'm going to go put away my stuff," Khalid said. "Anyone coming with me ?"

"I am," Lucian said, standing up. Khalid was about to walk away, when she realized something.

"Uh, Raze," she said.

"Yeah ?"

"You're still holding onto my waist," Khalid said.

"Oh, sorry," Raze said, letting go of Khalid. As Khalid, Lucian, and Eli walked away, Mace grinned at Raze.

"You were enjoying that."

"Shut up, Mace," Raze said.

"She's your-"

"Don't start," Raze said.

"Well, she is," Mace said.

"Mace," Raze said, threateningly.

"Shutting up."

* * *

Khalid put her stuff down in a large room. 

"Wow, it's just like I left it," she said.

"Well, we figured you'd be back," Lucian said.

"Figured, or hoped ?" Khalid asked, starting to unpack. After a few moments of silence, Lucian suddenly spoke up.

"We'd have thought no less of you, you know."

"What ?" Khalid asked.

"If you had hugged him, we'd have thought no less of you," Lucian said.

"Who ?"

"Raze," Lucian said.

"When ?" Khalid asked.

"When you realized it was him," Lucian said.

"You are saying this because...?"

"Because you looked like you wanted to hug him," Lucian said.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-"

KNOCK KNOCK

Lucian and Khalid responded at the same time.

"Come in."

"Go away."

Khalid glared at Lucian as Raze walked in, his arms crossed behind his back.

"What weapons do you have, Khalid ?" he asked.

"My 1911s, a .25, and a .38," Khalid said.

"You don't have an M-4 ?" Raze asked.

"No," Khalid said.

"Here," Raze said, pulling an M-4 from behind his back. It only took one look for Khalid to realize what it was.

"No," Khalid said. "No, no, no. I do NOT want that thing back."

"Why not ?" Raze asked. "It's a good gun."

"Bad memories," Khalid said. "Very bad. Wait a minute. Have you had that thing this whole time?"

"Yeah, why ?"

"Only you would keep something like that," Khalid said.

"Khalid, take the gun," Raze said.

"Fine," Khalid mumured, taking the gun. "Whoa, this is a whole hell of a lot lighter than I remember it."

"I haven't changed it at all," Raze said.

"Uh-huh," Khalid said, disbelievingly. She pointed the gun at Raze.

"Duck and cover !" he yelled, diving across the bed.

"Not funny, Raze," Khalid said.

"I thought it was," Raze said, laughing. He stopped, however, when Khalid sent a bullet straight past his head.

"You loaded it ?" Khalid asked, glaring at Raze.

"No," Raze said. "I didn't do anything to it."

Khalid flipped over the gun, and looked at the magazine. There was an "M" carved into it. Khalid instantly knew whose it was.

"MACE !"

**

* * *

**

**RiddicksBabyGirl:** Glad you like my story. I absolutely love your screen name.(as Homer Simpson) Vin Diesel. (drools)

**Synch14:** Kraven with a heart. I find that hard to imagine. But, then again... :)

**mizukimarr910:** (curls up in a corner and talks to self) Weird ? Weird is good, right ? Right ?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:I apologize for the delay. I had a massive case of writer's block. I know that this chapter is pretty short, but the next one wil be longer. It will also explain more of the Kraven thing...

* * *

Mace looked up at the sound of Khalid's voice.

"Oops," he said.

"What ?" Michael asked.

"I just remembered where I left my M-4 magazine," Mace said. Michael laughed, before speaking.

"So, are Raze and Khalid a couple ?"

"Depends on who you ask," Mace said.

"What ?" Michael asked.

"If you ask them, they'll say no. If you ask anyone else, they'll probably say yes," Mace said.

"Oh, okay," Michael said.

"Why do you ask ?"

"Well, the whole thing with Raze forgetting that he was holding on to her kinda struck me as odd, so I had to ask," Michael said. Michael watched as Khalid tip-toed up behind Mace.

"Don't tell him I'm here," she mouthed. Michael nodded ever so slightly, enough to get his point across to Khalid, but not enough to get Mace's attention.

"They're almost the perfect couple," Mace said, not knowing that Khalid was behind him. "If they were together, that is."

Khalid cleared her throat, loudly. Mace spun around to look at her.

"Uh, hi," Mace said. Khalid smiled sweetly, before dropping Mace's empty M-4 magazine on his head.

"Don't touch my stuff," Khalid said, before walking away.

"Ouch," Mace said, rubbing his head and picking up the magazine. Michael laughed.

"Is she always that nice ?"

"Oh, yeah," Mace said, sarcastically. "She's an angel."

* * *

"You should've gotten rid of it," Lucian said, and he and Raze walked down the hall.

"Why ? It's in perfect condition," Raze said.

"She hates that M-4," Lucian said. "She thinks it's bad luck."

"It's not bad luck," Raze said.

"Try telling her that,"Lucian said. "She's still convinced that it's the reason for the Kraven thing, and the M-4 incident."

"The M-4 incident was an accident," Raze said, opening the door to his room.

"And the Kraven thing ?" Lucian asked.

"Kraven's just an asshole," Raze said, walking into his room, and shutting the door behind him. Lucian walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

Eli tip-toed out of her mother's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Eli !" Lucian called.

"Shhh !" Eli whispered, turning to face Lucian. "Mom just fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry," Lucian whispered back. "Where are you headed ?"

"I have no clue," Eli said. "I was more or less going to walk aimlessly."

"Not a good idea," Lucian said, walking up beside Eli.

"Why not ?" Eli asked, looking up at Lucian.

"Well, the few that know who your father is aren't very pleased that you're here," Lucian said.

"Oh, I see," Eli said, as she and Lucian started walking.

"So, what do you think about Michael and Selene ?" Lucian asked.

"Michael seems like a nice person," Eli said. Then, smiling, she added "And, he doesn't look half bad, either."

Lucian laughed before speaking.

"And Selene...?"

"I don't think she likes me very much," Eli said.

"What makes you say that ?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know," Eli said. "I really don't know."

**

* * *

**

**mizukimarr910:** Thanks. Hope you're still enjoying the story.

**Synch14:** Eli knows that Kraven is her father, she just calls Raze her dad annoy Khalid.

**ten.noitcifnaf:** Glad you like the story. Does it matter who's seen Underworld more times ?

**Elgeria:** Glad you're enjoying the story.

**Deathlord996:** Wow, thanks. The story gets better, so stick around.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N: HI ! Didn't think I'd have the next chap up this soon, did ya ? Anyways, I know this is kinda short, but I had to cut it somewhere. Since you've all had to deal with two short chapters in a row (counting this one), I've decided to give you all something as payment: A small peek at what's to come in the near (or not so near) future. We'll have fights, romance, and a funny (well, I thought it was) incident involving ketchup and pizza. Stay tuned, or you might miss out ! Please note that paragraphs that are COMPLETELY in _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

_A very pregnant Khalid pressed her back against the wall, holding her breath and silently praying to every God and Goddess she could think of._

_"Khalid," Kraven called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

_Khalid's hands began to shake as she heard Kraven nearing her hiding spot._

_"Go away," Khalid called._

_"You know I can't do that," Kraven said. "You cheated on me, and now you must pay."_

_"I swear, Kraven, I didn't cheat on you," Khalid said._

_"I saw you with that dog," Kraven said. "You were kissing him."_

_"No, I wasn't," Khalid said._

_"Yes, you were," Kraven said._

_"No, I-" Khalid stopped in mid-sentence as the baby kicked. 'Oh, shit,' Khalid said mentally._

_"I heard that," Kraven said,_

_"Heard what ?" Khalid asked, pretending not to know._

_"Don't play stupid," Kraven said. "The baby just kicked."_

_'Fuck !' Khalid cursed mentally._

_"I know where you are," Kraven said in a sing-song voice._

_"Will you just leave us alone ?" Khalid asked._

_"No," Kraven said, rounding the corner to Khalid's hiding spot. "Gotcha'"_

_"Please," Khalid said. "I won't tell anyone she's yours, I swear."_

_"Um, let me think," Kraven said. "No, that won't work."_

_"HELP !" Khalid screamed. "RAZE, LUCIAN !"_

_"Oh, you shouldn't have done that," Kraven said, glaring at Khalid. Then, he lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. Kraven then proceeded to beat Khalid, making certain to hit her stomach repeatedly._

* * *

Khalid sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Shit," she sighed, climbing out of her bed. She paced around the room for a minute, before realizing that someone was standing outside of her room.

"Come in, Raze," Khalid called, rolling her eyes. Raze hesitated for a moment before opening the door and walking in.

"Are you alright ?" Raze asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Khalid said.

"I think that "flashback" would be more appropriate," Raze said. "It was the Kraven thing again, wasn't it."

Khalid nodded.

"I thought I was over that," she said. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Khalid, you have to forget about that," Raze said.

"Easy for you to say," Khalid said. "You weren't the one who-"

"The one who what ?" Raze asked, walking foward so that he and Khalid were only inches apart. A knock at the door caused Raze and Khalid to jump away from each other.

"Khalid ?" a man's voice called.

"Come in," Khalid said. The door opened, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Khalid had a stunned look on her face.

"Damon ?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Hey, Khalid."

"Wow," Khalid said, walking over and hugging the man. "You've really grown up."

"5 years can do that to a human," Damon said, smiling. "So, I hear that you brought your daughter."

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere," Khalid said. Damon looked from Khalid to Raze, and then back Khalid.

"Did I interrupt something when I knocked ?"

"No," Khalid and Raze answered at the same time. Damon raised his eyebrow.

"You sure ?"

"Yes," Khalid and Raze said in slightly irritated voices.

"Okay," Damon said. "So, where's the Vamp who I got the clothes for ?"

* * *

Mace, Lucian, and Cadent were all sitting at a table playing cards. Eli was sitting on a stool across from Michael, just staring at him.

"You love her, don't you ?" Eli said.

"Huh ?" Michael asked.

"Do you love her ?"

"Who ?" Michael asked.

"Selene," Eli said.

"I..."

"Hey, look who we found," Khalid said, walking in followed by Raze and Damon.

"Damon, you're back," Mace said. "And you're still human."

"Yeah," Damon said.

"Damon, this is Michael," Khalid said, pointing to Michael. "Michael, this is Damon. He's the one who keeps us informed about what the Vampires are up to."

"Hi," Michael said.

"Nice to meet you," Damon said.

"Wanna' play cards, anyone ?" Mace asked.

"Sure," Damon said, taking a seat at the table.

"Khalid, Raze ?" Mace asked.

"They can only play if they're on opposite sides of the room," Cadent said.

"Why ?" Michael asked.

"A few years back, Khalid helped Raze cheat at poker," Cadent said. "Raze won over $5,000 dollars before we caught on."

"First of all," Khalid said, "that was at least 10 years ago. Second of all, Raze had $6,523."

"Leave it to Khalid to remember that," Damon muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" Khalid asked.

"Nothing," Damon lied. Khalid glared at Damon before changing the subject.

"Isn't it about time for you to go to bed, Eli ?"

"I'm not tired," Eli said.

"Fine, but if you fall asleep on the floor, I'm not moving you," Khalid said.

"Fine," Eli said, sticking her tongue out at Khalid.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Knock it off, you two," Lucian said.

"Yes, Grandpa," Eli said.

"Yeah, sure," Khalid said. "Thanks."

Raze, who had just pulled up two chairs, nodded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Synch14:** Like I said, Kraven _does_ have a redeeming quality...you'll just have to wait to see what. :)

**mizukimarr910:** I'm sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to make them longer. BTW, thanks for the compliment. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N: Hi everyone ! I'm sorry. I would've had the chapter up last week if my dad hadn't picked me up early. Sorry again.

* * *

Several hours later, the door to Cadent's room opened, and Selene walked out. Selene shook her head as she saw everyone.Michael had fallen asleep with his chair leaned against the wall and Mace, Lucian, Cadent, and Damon had fallen asleep with their heads on the table. Khalid and Raze were both still in their chairs. Khalid's head was on Raze's shoulder, and Raze's head was on top of Khalid's. Eli was curled up with half of her body in Khalid's lap, and the other half of her body in Raze's lap. Selene tapped Michael's shoulder gently.

"Michael," she said quietly. Michael opened his eyes and smiled at Selene.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Look," Selene said quietly, nodding towards Khalid, Raze, and Eli. Michael laughed quietly when he saw them.

"Cute," Michael muttered. Selene rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

A few minutes later, everyone else woke up. Everyone except Raze and Khalid, that is. Eli carefully got off of them, and, somehow, managed to avoid waking them up. The others just stood there, staring at Raze and Khalid in disbelief.

"You know," Mace said quietly, "they say that what you do in your sleep reflects what you want in reality."

"Well, then," Cadent said, "we know what they want."

"Yeah, each other," Mace said. Lucian rolled his eyes, and then walked over to Raze and Khalid.

"Time to get up," Lucian said loudly. In an instant, two pairs of eyes snapped open. As soon as they realized that they were touching, Khalid and Raze jumped away from each other, both falling out of their chairs. This, of course, triggered laughter. Lots and lots of laughter.

"Shut up," Khalid growled as she and Raze got to their feet. As always, everyone did the opposite of what Khalid had said. They laughed MORE.

"HEY !" Raze yelled, silencing everyone. "That's more like it."

"Can't stay away from each other, huh ?" Cadent said, laughing.

"Shut up, Cadent," Khalid said.

"I always thought that you two would make a nice couple," Cadent said, still laughing.

"Cadent," Khalid said threateningly. Cadent stopped laughing.

"Whoa, you haven't been this mad at me since the M-4 incident," Cadent said.

"I'll show you mad," Khalid said, walking over to Cadent.

"Khalid, don't hit him," Lucian said. Khalid rolled her eyes, before kicking Cadent in the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"Khalid !" Lucian said.

"I didn't hit him," Khalid said, walking out of the room. Raze went after Khalid, while Damon checked on Cadent.

"You alright, Cade ?" Damon asked.

"Did anyone get the license plate number for the car that just hit me ?" Cadent asked, before sitting up.

"He's fine," Damon said, pulling Cadent to his feet.

* * *

Khalid knew she was being followed, and she knew that Raze was the one doing the following, she just didn't care. She figured that if Raze wanted to follow her, he would, regardless of what she did. Khalid walked aimlessly, until a scream got her attention.

"VAMPIRES !"

In a instant, Raze went into Hybrid mode, and threw Khalid over his shoulder, before darting off.

"Raze, put me down," Khalid said.

"In a minute," Raze said. Raze put Khalid down outside of her bedroom.

"Weapons," Raze said. "Get them."

Khalid went into her room and grabbed her 1911s and as much ammo as possible.

"Get the M-4," Raze said.

"But-"

"Get it," Raze said. Khalid sighed and grabbed the M-4, before running towards the sounds of gunfire and growling, with Raze following close behind. When they arrived in the main room, they found that the fight was nearly over, and it was going in their favor. Khalid pulled her 1911s and opened fire on the nearest Vampire, while Raze ripped another to shreds. In a matter of moments, the fight was over, with all of the Vampires (minus Selene, of course) dead.

"Is everyone alright ?" Khalid asked. Lucian, Raze, and Michael all nodded, despite the fact that all of them were covered in bullet holes and silver nitrate.

"We're good," Mace said.

"Where's Eli ?" Khalid asked. Everyone shrugged.

"No clue," Cadent said.

"You lost her ?" Khalid asked angrily.

"Well..." Cadent said.

"I'll deal with you later," Khalid said. "Eli, where are you ?"

"Over here," Eli said, pushing a dead Vampire off of her. She stood up, wiping blood and silver nitrate on her pants.

"Are you alright ?" Khalid asked.

"I'm fine," Eli said.

"Good," Khalid said. "Where's Damon ?"

"I'm here, but I'm hit," Damon said, walking in and kicking dead Vampires out of his way. His right shoulder was bleeding, and he was holding a regular silver bullet in his hand.

"I dug this out of my shoulder," Damon said. Khalid sighed.

"Come on," she said. "I'll patch you up."

* * *

Khalid sat in a chair in front of Damon, putting stitches in his shoulder. Raze stood in the doorway, watching Khalid.

"You seem awfully interested in this, Raze," Khalid said, not looking up.

"Well, this is the first time that I've actually gotten to see someone get stitches," Raze said. "Usually, I'm the one getting stitched up."

"True," Khalid said. "So, Damon, why haven't you been turned yet ?"

"I was...kinda hoping you'd do the honors," Damon said quietly.

"Me ? Bite you ?" Khalid asked. Raze growled involuntarily, earning odd looks from Damon and Khalid. Ignoring Raze, Damon responded.

"Yeah."

"I don't know about that," Khalid said. "I've never tried to turn anyone. I'd probably end up killing you."

"Hey, Mom, come here," Eli called.

"Excuse me," Khalid said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Damon said.

"What ?" Raze asked, confused.

"If I'd known she was yours, I wouldn't have asked her to turn me," Damon said.

"She's not mine," Raze said.

"Well, the threatening growl sorta said otherwise," Damon said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Raze said.

"Did I miss something ?" Khalid asked, walking back in the room.

"Not really," Damon said.

"Alright, in that case, I'm going to finish with your shoulder," Khalid said, sitting back down.

* * *

After she was done with Damon's shoulder, Khalid decided that she and Lucian needed to talk, so she headed towards his room. On the way, Khalid chose to ignore the fact that Raze was following her. When she got to Lucian's room, she knocked on the door.

"Lucian ?" she called.

"Come in," Lucian said. Khalid opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Raze.

"Lucian, I don't think that it's safe for the pack to stay here," Khalid said. "Now that they know where we are, they can attack at any time."

"Well, where do you propose we go ?" Lucian asked.

"My house," Khalid said. "It's huge. Just about everyone would have their own rooms. It's got electricity, running water, a heater and an air conditioner. Plus, I've got a room full of medical supplies that would come in handy."

"I don't know," Lucian said. "I was starting to get used to this place."

"Kraven knows where we are," Khalid said. "Ryan and Rhian even know. We can't stay here."

"What do you think, Raze ?" Lucian asked.

"I agree with Khalid," Raze said.

"Well, then, we'll go," Lucian said. "How are we going to get there ?"

"Leave that to me," Khalid said, smiling slyly.

**

* * *

**

**Synch14:** I will explain why Kraven's the way he is, but you probably won't like it ;) Oh, and you're right about Eli's eyes.

**mizukimarr910 :** Well, like you said, Khalid isn't _currently_ with anyone, but that's going to change :) She's interested in a certain member of Lucian's pack, but I'm not saying who just yet.

**Lady Marecia:** Glad you like it :)

**Deathlord996: **Of course ! There will be plenty of violence and Selene/Michael romance in the coming chapters.

**blackace252:** Nice to finally here from you. I thought that you'd dropped off the face of the earth (I wish ! LOL). You of all people should get the Damon thing. Keep reading. Oh, and quit trying to kill my brother ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own Underworld. If I did, people would hate me.

A/N:HI ! I'm BACK ! Chapters should be updated more frequenty from now on. Cookies to anyone whose still reading !

* * *

A few hours later, Khalid walked into the main area of the den.

"Hey, everyone," she called. No one looked up. Khalid rolled her eyes, and then jumped on to the card table.

"Excuse me," she called louder. Again, no one looked up. Khalid then gave a very loud, very high-pitched whistle, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I have an announcement to make," Khalid said. "Tomorrow, we'll be leaving this dump, and moving into a building that actually has electricity."

Khalid paused as cheers erupted around the room. When everyone quieted, Khalid continued.

"It's been decided that travelling during the daytime is safest, so-"

"But Selene can't-"

"I know, Michael," Khalid interrupted. "I've found a way to get Selene there safely."

"Oh," Michael said looking at the ground.

"So, as I was saying-"

"We don't take order from you," a male voice called.

"Excuse me," Khalid said. A dark haired Lycan pushed his way to the front of the group.

"You're not in charge, and we don't take orders from you, traitor," he said.

"Traitor ? I wouldn't talk if I were you, Steven," Khalid said. Steven growled at Khalid, who growled right back.

"Break it up, you two," Pierce said.

"Shut up," Khalid and Steven said at the same time.

"Okay," Pierce said quietly.

"Anyways," Khalid said, galring at Steven, "be ready to go at sunrise."

Khalid jumped off of the card table, and headed towards her room.

* * *

"Khalid," Lucian called, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Khalid said. Lucian opened the door to find Khalid sitting on her bed, surrounded by various lists and charts.

"What are you doing ?" Lucian asked.

"Making sure that everything's in order for the move," Khalid said.

"In order ?"

"Enough bedrooms, enough cars, that sort of thing."

"Speaking of cars, where did you get the five that are in the empty lot above us ?" Lucian asked.

"They were aquired by...questionable means," Khalid said, smiling.

"You stole them !" Lucian exclaimed.

"It's not like Kraven was using them."

"You stole them from KRAVEN !"

"Yes," Khalid said. "Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

"I-But-You-"

"Calm down, Lucian," Khalid said.

"Have you done anything else illegal I should know about ?" Lucian asked.

"Well..."

"I don't even want to know," Lucian said, walking out. Khalid smiled.

"Works every time."

* * *

Khalid looked down at her watch.

"Good grief, it's already 4:30," she muttered, getting off of her bed. She walked out of her room, and looked around. The first person she saw was Damon.

"Hey, Damon."

Damon looked up from the book he was reading.

"What ?"

"Where's Selene ?" Khalid asked.

"Uh...I think she's with Michael," Damon said.

"Duh. Where are they ?"

"They're in the med-lab," Damon said.

"What happened ?"

"Nothing, they're just looking around."

"Oh, thanks," Khalid said, walking towards the med-lab. When Khalid got to the med-lab, she found Mace explaining something to Michael and Selene.

"Hey, what's going on ?" Khalid asked.

"I was just about to tell them about the M-4 incident," Mace said, smiling.

"Don't even think about it," Khalid growled.

"This one time, back when Khalid was-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MACE !" Khalid yelled.

"Shutting up," Mace said quietly.

"Thank you," Khalid said. "Anyways, Selene, there's a van outside that has been U.V. proofed , and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in there until it's time to go."

"Do I have to ?" Selene asked.

"Unless you want to wait until sunrise to go out there, but then you'll have to cover yourself with a trenchcoat and see what happens."

"She'll go now," Michael said.

"Michael," Selene said through gritted teeth.

"Please, Selene."

Selene sighed.

"Fine."

Michael picked up black bag, and tossed it over his shoulder.

"So, where's the van ?"

* * *

Khalid, Selene, and Michael climbed out of the sewers, all three taking note of the fact the the sun was starting to come up.

"Well, this is it," Khalid said, pointing at a black van with spray-painted windows.

"Will that really keep the sun out ?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah. Don't even worry about it," Khalid said, unlocking the back doors. Selene and Michael climbed into the van.

"Thanks," Selene muttered.

"You're welcome," Khalid said, smiling. "So, Michael, I assume that you're staying with her."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Are you two going to be okay out here ?"

"We'll be fine," Michael said.

"Have fun," Khalid said, closing the doors.

"What did she mean by that ?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she was trying to make a joke."

"I doubt that, Michael."

"Well, it's possible, isn't it ?" Michael said, looking at Selene. Selene looked up at Michael, their eyes meeting. The two sat there, staring at each other, neither one able to look away. Michael leaned towards Selene, and their lips met. The kiss was electric, and seemed to last for an eternity. They were soon interrupted by Khalid.

"Sorry, kids," she said, tossing a bag into the front seat. Michael and Selene pulled away from each other, Selene smiling and Michael blushing.

"Continue," Khalid said, smiling. "I'm leaving."

"God, I hate her timing," Michael mumured, causing Selene to bust out laughing.

* * *

**mizukimarr910: **Yeah, there will be more Michael/Selene soon. You may get lucky with the "one room short" thing ;)

**Synch14:**I've got plans for Damon... And the other Kraven thing is sorta twisted, so maybe you'll like it, maybe not.

**Killa6sic6:**Glad you're enjoying the story. Love your name ;)

**Queen of Hearts8:**Sorry for the French mix-up. I use an online translator, so I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me. If you notice any more French mix-ups, let me know.


End file.
